Playing All Your Cards
by Chickyoudon'tknow
Summary: General Iroh is stuck planning against the equalists with Cheif Bei Fong. He can barely handle her, but is also inexplicable drawn to her. Please review! I own nothing!


"To hell with it." Iroh thought, as he ran a hand through his usually neatly parted, and gelled hair. It now hung in uneven clumps along his forehead.

He had been exceedingly stressed since arriving to Republic City, especially since Tenzin was gone. He had wanted to see his uncle, but his biggest problem was the replacement Tenzin had left.

It was the ex-police chief named Lin, who was strikingly pretty, but would punch you in the mouth if you tried to tell her. She was harsh, but very sarcastic, and it got on his last nerve. Every idea he would propose, she would find fault in it. It was maddening. But also so intoxicating.

She had this authority about her. She had lost her bending, but she didn't so much as blink. She kept herself dignified and in charge, and Iroh often wondered whether he was commanding her of she was commanding him.

But Iroh could only assume not having her bending would be very hard on her, especially after she practically killed one of his assistant's after he suggested having the metalbending police assist in the war. So, Iroh decided it would be best if he talked to her in private.

"Ms. Bei Fong," he said, as everyone got up to leave, "may I have a word?"

She nodded wordlessly, and gathered her papers, while waiting for everyone to leave.

"How have you been lately, ma'am?" Iroh asked, walking over to her.

Her left eyebrow rose in suspicion.

"I've been... fine." she said, her voice flat.

"Lin, I know you lost your bending-" Iroh began.

"And I don't need your sympathy!" Lin growled, sharply.

"Lin, I'm sorr-" Iroh said, concern obvious in his voice.

"You don't know who I am! You can't be sorry! Stop pretending like you care. And, if all you wanted to do was tell me how 'sorry' you are, then-" she said, her green eyes flashing like vipers.

"But I do care." Iroh said suddenly, so softly, Lin almost swore he hadn't said a word.

"What did you say?" Lin said, her voice deadly, her lips pursed.

But without warning, Iroh had disarmed her of all the venom inside of her. He pushed his lips against hers. He was probably more surprised then she was. This didn't stop him from marveling at the feel of his lips against hers. She didn't kiss back, but she uncharacteristically didn't push away.

He pulled back after the brief but dangerous kiss, and was not surprised when she slapped him across the face.

"How dare you." Lin muttered.

"Oh, Spirits, Lin-" Iroh said, seeming to regain his senses, getting up, trying desperately to make her stay so he could explain that she was so beautiful and strong that he couldn't help himself. That it wasn't his fault.

But she left. Leaving him standing alone. Wondering what exactly he had done and how he had never realized his feelings for her before.

In the next week, Iroh could not contact Lin at all. He went to her house, he asked Tenzin, and he even called her. His efforts were to no avail and Iroh was left pacing his ship.

He wished that he regretted it. But never had he wanted to kiss anyone more then her. She had looked so hurt and fragile, he just wanted to make it better. He wanted to see her genuinely happy.

Unfortunately, he had severed a relationship that was critical to winning the war. The general was not new to plotting for the battlefield, and he should have known that playing all his cards at once was too risky for something like this. They were in the middle of a war, she had lost her bending, and he had kissed her.

By the 7th night, he had given up hope of ever seeing her again. He would just relay messages she needed to know through Tenzin, and hope that she would be fine.

He was in the middle of unbuttoning his jacket, deep in thought, when someone burst through the door.

For one bizarre second, he almost thought he was being attacked, but then her strong frame was silhouetted in the moonlight and he dropped his fighting stance, but kept his guard up.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Lin said, without warning or greeting, as if she had just processed the kiss, as if it had just happened.

"Because-"

"Why the hell did you think it was okay to do that, right now?" her voice rose, slightly, trembling.

"Lin, if I can expla-" he tried again.

"And why did I like it so damn much?" Lin said, her voice a throaty whisper.

Iroh could barely process the statement, let alone that she suddenly was pressed up against him, kissing him.

He supposed that the risk of playing all his cards had been worth it this time.


End file.
